The ART Core within the Oregon National Primate Research Center's U54 Reproductive Center Program is a direct descendant of a pre-existing In Vitro Fertilization-Experimental Embryology (IVF-EE) Core sponsored by the NICHD P30 Reproductive Center Award. It has met and exceeded all expectations in perfecting and providing cost-effective and ready access to the reproductive specimens and services essential for the resource support of peer-reviewed NICHD research funded under the auspices of the Center for Population Research. The ART Core has routinely operated so that there is coordinated use of materials from an IVFET protocol. Thus, one investigator may utilize the follicular fluid and/or granulosa cells from macaque follicles, another the oocytes obtained from these follicles, and yet another the embryos resulting from IVF procedures. By coordinating needs within the IVF-EE Core, multiple investigations on various aspects of reproductive function can be studied concomitantly in an integrated manner. This unique, efficient provision of nonhuman primate materials is facilitated by the ability to cryopreserve or "bank" sperm, embryos or other samples, such as granulosa cells. This approach also facilitates efforts to accommodate promising pilot projects from investigators who have limited resources.